Powerpuff Host Club Z
by animelover276
Summary: Ok my first OHSHC and PPGZ crossover. It turns out Momoko and the Hitachiin twins are cousins. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Momoko POV

It was a quiet day here in New Townsville. The only weird thing is that the villians are really quiet so me and my friends don't transform all the time. Well if you're asking _What do you mean transform?_, then you must not know that I am a powerpuff girl along with my friends Miyako and Kaoru. I was at home playing video games while Kuriko, my little sister, was eating sweets until my mom yelled "Momoko, Kuriko your cousins are here!" We looked at her confused. Which cousins are we talking about? Kuriko and I walked downstairs to see six boys and a girl: One with black hair and glasses, one with blonde hair and violet eyes, one with light blonde hair and brown eyes holding a bunny, one with spiky black hair, one with brown hair, and identical red headed twins. "Girls, these are your cousins Hikaru and Kaoru." said Dad. We looked confused. "I don't remember them being in the family." I said.

"Neither did I." said Kuriko.

"Well they are." said Mom.

"We didn't know either." said the twins. "So who are you?"

"I'm Momoko and this is my little sister Kuriko." I said introducing both of us.

"Nice to meet you." said Kuriko.

"I'm Hikaru and this is my younger twin Kaoru." said the first twin.

"Hey I have a friend named Kaoru." I said.

"I'm Tamaki, the one with black hair with glasses is Kyoya, the brunette girl is Haruhi, the one with the bunny is Honey-sempai, and that's Mori-sempai." said the blonde.

"Wait how is the kid our sempai?" I asked.

"He's older than you." said the blonde.

"No way!" me and Kuriko yelled.

"And all he does is eat cake." said Hikaru.

"Sweet!" me and Kuriko yelled.

"We eat cake too!" I said.

"And a bunch of other sweets." said Kuriko.

"Really?" asked the boy with the bunny. We nodded while smiling. We heard video game music in the other room. "Oh crap I forgot about my game!" I yelled. I looked and saw a video game Mojo Jojo laughing evily. "Damn that Mojo Jojo!" I yelled before clicking try again. Everyone came into the room. "What are you playing?" asked Tamaki.

"The new Xbox game." I said. "Powerpuff Z to the rescue and I'm up against Mojo Jojo."

"But he kicked your ass." said Kuriko.

"I was distracted." I said as I kicked Mojo's and his stupid robot's ass. "That's what happens when you mess with Hyper Blossom!" I yelled then laughed evily. They sweatdropped. "Uh Onee-chan did you forget Galactic man comes on in five minutes?"

"Shit really!?" I asked. I saved my game and went to Galactic Man. "Cool a new villian!" said Kuriko sitting beside me.

"So you guys always watch this?" asked Kaoru.

"It's our favorite show." me and Kuriko said. They sweatdropped again.

"Why don't you show them around since they'll be staying here for a few weeks?" asked Dad.

"But Dad." we whined. "It's Galactic Man."

"Girls." said Mom. We turned off the TV sulking. "And it was a new episode too." I said. So Kuriko and I started to show the boys around. "And this is Onee-chan's room." said Kuriko. "She never lets me in."

"Well I don't trust you with my stuff." I said. "Remember what happened last time?"

"What happened?" asked Haruhi.

"Well I go in my room to see her looking in my diary." I said.

"Cause I wanna see if you had a boyfriend or not." Kuriko said defending herself.

"Well that won't happen." I said.

"Who knew some of our cousins were commoners." said Kaoru.

"What's a commoner?" asked Kuriko.

"Someone who's poor." I said.

"Hey we're not poor!" yelled Kuriko.

"Let's just get on with it." I said as we continued. Pretty soon, it was dinner and Mom made everyone the most fanciest dish in the city. "No octopus dogs?" I asked. Mom nodded no. "This sucks." said Kuriko with waterfall anime tears. Soon, we showed them their rooms and hit the hay.

**Me: Ok this is my first OHSHC and PPGZ crossover so don't give me bad reviews.**

**Momoko: Why would they give you bad reviews?**

**Me: Because they wouldn't like the Fanfic.**

**Tamaki: Don't worry Princess I'm sure they'll give good reviews.**

**Me: I'm not interested in you so don't call me "Princess"**

**Haruhi: Then who do you like?**

**Me: THE HITACHIIN TWINS!XD**

**Everyone: O_O**

**Me: Anyway Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Momoko POV

The next day I was the first one up(which was weird) so I got dressed. I put on a long sleeve top with pink stripes on the sleeves, blue skirt, pink shoes, my PPGZ belt, and put my hair in my famous red bow. "Rise and shine sleepyheads." I said as I entered the room where the twins and their friends were staying. I looked and saw that they were already up. "What the hell?" I asked.

"Oh hey Momoko." said Hikaru.

"Good morning." said Kaoru. I then looked and saw Honey-senpai eating strawberry shortcake. "Honey-senpai what the hell are you doing!?" I asked.

"I'm eating cake why?" asked Honey-sempai.

"That was the only cake in the house." I said with waterfall anime tears. "And now it's being devoured by a little kid and his toy rabbit."

"That's just Honey-senpai." said Tamaki. "Good morning princess."

"Not to you phony prince." I growled and Tamaki did an anime fall. Everyone stared at me. "I'm not gonna say I'm sorry he is a phony prince. Plus an idiot."

"You got one thing right about Tamaki." said Kyoya. As soon as the got dressed, we went downstairs to see Mom and Dad. "Hey where's Kuriko?" I asked.

"She stayed over at a friend's house." said Mom. "She'll be back later."

_Damn you Kuriko_ I thought as we sat down to eat. When I was done, I looked at the clock and yelled "Crap I'm late!" I sprinted for the door until Mom stopped me. "Do you think it's polite to leave our guests?" she asked. Crap I did not think of that. "Why don't you take them with you." said Dad. What about when a villian attacks? Guess I have no choice. "Fine." I said as they followed me to the lab.

"Where are we going?" asked Haruhi.

"Professor Utonium's lab." I replied.

"Who's Professor Utonium?" asked Tamaki.

"He's a scientist." said Kyoya. "He's also a friend of my family, the Otoris."

"Wow." I said as we entered. "I hang out here alot with my friends."

Tamaki POV

"Finally!" yelled a muffled voice. We looked to see an eight year old boy in a lab coat followed by a robot dog run over. "Where were you?" he asked.

"We were waiting da wan!" yelled the dog. Wait the dog can talk!? The little boy looked around. "Who are they?" he asked.

"These are my cousins and his friends."said Momoko. We introduced ourselves as we went into the lab to see a girl with blonde pigtails and a boy with spiky raven hair. "Hi Momoko we were waiting." said the blonde girl.

"Who are they?" asked the boy.

"These are my cousins Hikaru and Kaoru." said Momoko.

"Hello we're the Hitachiin twins." said Hikaru and Kaoru.

"And their friends Tamaki, Kyoya, Mori, and Honey." said Momoko pointing to us.

"Nice to meet you." said the blonde girl. "I'm Miyako."

"Yo I'm Kaoru." said the boy.

"Oh so you're the Kaoru Momoko was talking about. "I said. "My you're a cute little boy."

Momoko POV

"My you're a cute little boy." said Tamaki. The girls, Kyoya, Mori, and I sweatdropped. I guess Kyoya and Mori know that Kaoru is a girl. We looked and saw Kaoru watching a soccer game. "Why does he hang out with you two?" asked Tamaki.

"Uh no reason." said Miyako. We created a fake story about Kaoru saving us from a couple of guys. "Wow." said Hikaru. We sweatdropped._ He still doesn't know_ I thought. "And who's the talking dog?" asked Kaoru.

"This is our robot dog Peach." said Miyako.

"Nice to meet you da wan." said Peach. Then we heard an alarm and ran to the computer. "Who is it this time?" asked Kaoru. We saw Mojo Jojo terrorizing the city. "Who's the weird monkey?" asked Honey.

"It's not just weird." said Hikaru. "It's creepy."

"Yea." said Kaoru. "It's green."

"Now what?" asked Miyako.

"I guess we have no choice." I said.

"I guess." said Kaoru.

_Here we go _We thought as we transformed.

**Me: Chapter finished!**

**Momoko: Why do we have to transform in front of them!?**

**Kaoru: Yea why did we have to?**

**Me: Because it's my FanFic and I do what I want with it.**

**OHSHC: What do you mean transform?**

**Me: Find out in the next chapter. Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Momoko POV

_Hyper Blossom_

_Rolling Bubbles_

_Powered Buttercup_

Everyone stared at us in shock. "Well they finally know what gender I am." said Buttercup.

"You're a girl!?" exclaimed Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Honey-senpai.

"Yea." said Buttercup.

"Never mind that." said Ken. "You need to stop Mojo."

"On it." we all said before flying to the city. "Hey Mojo we're back!" I yelled.

"Why are you guys here mojo?" asked Mojo.

"So we can kick your ass!" said Buttercup getting her hammer.

Tamaki POV

We all stared at the computer as we saw Momoko and those two girls fight the green monkey. "What's going on" I asked.

"They're super heroines." said Ken.

"What?" we asked.

"It's true da wan." said Peach. We looked at the robot that the monkey was in crashed into a building. "That's what happens hoe!" yelled the girl in green.

"Bubbles your turn." said Momoko.

"Alrighty Blossom." said the girl in blue. _Isn't her name Momoko and not Blossom?_ I thought.

_Bubble Champagne_

"I won't forget this mojo!" yelled the green monkey as he was blasting off to somewhere. The three girls flew back here and said "That monkey never changes."

"What just happened?" asked Hikaru.

Momoko POV

"You see, we're actually super heroines called the Powerpuff girls Z or Powerpuff Z for short." I said.

"And we have to beat these villians who terrorize the city." said Miyako.

"You mean the green monkey?" asked Kaoru. We nodded. "That's Mojo Jojo." I said. "He's always trying to conquer the world or New Townsville."

"And he's a pain in the ass." said Kaoru.

"And why did the blonde girl call you Blossom?" asked Tamaki.

"That's my name in the form." I said. "Miyako's is Bubbles and Kaoru's is Buttercup."

"Oh." said Hikaru.

"But how did you become heroines anyway?" asked Tamaki. We explained everything from the beginning**(Episodes 1-3)**. "So it was because of this strange chemical." said Kyoya.

"Yea." said Miyako.

"If it wasn't for chemical Z, We wouldn't be like this now." I said.

"So the three of us are New Townsville's protectors." said Miyako.

"But we had some tough times at the beginning." said Kaoru rethinking the fight we had when Him took over Miyako's Octi.

"And sometimes we have trouble with the villians." I said rethinking the time when the Gang Green Gang, Mojo, and Fuzzy teamed up.

"But we always spend everyday together." said Miyako.

"And protect New Townsville from evil." We all said. The OHSHC stared. "Interesting." said Kyoya as he went back to his little book. We sweatdropped. Later, we had to stop Fuzzy Lumpkins from destroying the city, then Princess, then the Gang Green Gang. "What a busy schedule." said Tamaki.

"We're used to it." I said. "This happens everyday."

"She's right." said Kaoru. "We have to get out of class to fight monsters."

"And the teachers don't know you're super heroines?" asked Haruhi.

"It's a rule." said Miyako. "No one can know we're the Powerpuff Z."

"Only the Professor, Ken, Peach, the mayor, and Mrs. Bellum knows our secret." said Kaoru.

"Who's the professor?" asked Hikaru.

"He's my dad." said Ken. "And Mrs. Bellum is the mayor's secretary."

"She's really pretty." said Miyako showing a picture, making all of the boys stare except Kyoya. "Wow she is cute." said Hikaru.

"Not cute." I said. "Beautiful."

"That's the right word." said Kaoru leaning on his brother's shoulder.

"But promise not to tell anyone we're the Powerpuff Z." I said. Everyone gave me a thumbs up. "Thanks." said Kaoru giving her usual thumbs up.

**Me: Another chapter done.**

**PPGZ: WHY DID WE HAVE TO TRANSFORM!?**

**Me: It's my Fanfic so don't complain.**

**Tamaki: I heard you say you like the twins.**

**Me: Not just me. Alot of people like them.**

**Twins: really.**

**Me: Yea here's proof.*Gets out a large roll of paper containing all lovers of the twins"**

**Everyone: Damn.**

**Me: And now I'm adding my name to the list making me the 10,000,001th Hitachiin fan.**

**Everyone: O_O**

**Me: See you in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Miyako POV

It's been a few days since Momoko's cousins and friends found out about us being the Powerpuff Z. We were at the lab until we saw a brunette girl run in. "Where's Kyoya!?" she asked.

"Over there." said Tamaki pointing to the living room. "I bet he'll be happy to see you Renge."

"I know he will." said the girl as she ran off. We looked confused. "Who's that?" asked Momoko.

"That's Renge-chan." said Honey. "She's our manager."

"You have a girl manager?" asked Kaoru.

"Yea." said the twins. "She just chose to be our manager."

"Hey Kaoru." I said.

"What?" asked both Kaorus.

"Our Kaoru." said Momoko.

"Can we call you Buttercup?" I asked.

"Why?"

"Cause it's confusing to us which Kaoru we're talking to." said Momoko.

"Good idea." said Hikaru.

"It makes sense right Takashi?" asked Honey.

"Yea." said Mori.

"From now on we're calling you Buttercup." I said.

"Ok I guess." said K- I mean Buttercup crossing her arms. Soon, the alarm went off and we looked to see who it was. "Ok today it's-No way!" yelled Momoko.

"Hell no!" yelled Buttercup.

"Why them?" I asked with waterfall anime tears.

"What's the big deal?" asked Tamaki. "They're just three little boys."

"Yea." said Haruhi. "You could defeat them easily."

"Defeat them?" asked Buttercup. "Not possible."

"Those three are the most disgusting little boys in the world." said Momoko.

"You gotta go." said Ken. "Besides they're robbing a comic store."

"WHAT!?" asked Momoko. "What are we waiting for let's go!"

"You see Momoko loves comics." I said.

_Hyper Blossom_

_Rolling Bubbles_

_Powered Buttercup_

We flew off to the comic store and saw the Rowdyruff boys exit with ten to fifteen comics in their hands. "Not so fast Rowdyruff boys!" we said.

"Look it's the Powerpuff Hags Z." said Brick.

"WE ARE NOT HAGS!" we yelled.

"What ever you say hags." said Butch.

"Just shut up so we can kick your ass." said Buttercup.

_Shooting Yo-yo_

_Bubble Champagne_

_Graviton Drive_

Soon, the RRBZ ran off somewhere and we went back to the lab. "That was quick." said Momoko before we detransformed. "Yea." I said.

"They didn't even try to attack." said Buttercup.

"That's what happens when you mess with Powerpuff Z." said Momoko. We sweatdropped. "Ok then." said Tamaki. Afterwards, we went to the park and I started blowing bubbles. "No wonder your powerpuff name is Bubbles." said Hikaru.

"Yea." I said. "I get that alot. Watch this." I started to do Bubble Freedom and everyone except Momoko and Buttercup stared in amazement. "Wow." said Kaoru.

"I learned it from a guy I know." I said.

"Miyako's first crush." said Momoko smirking.

"Momoko!" I yelled while blushing.

"What's his name?" asked Haruhi.

"His name is Takaaki." I said. "He's really sick so he's the hospital."

"That's why we haven't seen him." said Kyoya.

"One time we had to fight him." said Momoko.

"Why and what happened?" asked Tamaki.

"Well it started on the day when we became Powerpuff Z." I said. "He was hit by a black Z ray and turned into a werewolf." The host club stared. "What?" asked Hikaru.

"So he's a werewolf?" asked Kaoru.

"Sometimes." said Buttercup. "But Miyako cured him."

"Yep." I said.

"That's good." said Haruhi.

"So your boyfriend's a werewolf?" asked Honey. "That's weird isn't it Takashi?" Mori nodded. "He's not my boyfriend." I said. "I rarely see him mostly."

"Oh." said Tamaki.

**Me: Sorry guys I ran out of things to write so I'm stopping the chapter.**

**Everyone: What!?**

**Me: But I promise a surprise. There's gonna be a guest in the next chapter.**

**Momoko: Who?**

**Buttercup: It beter not be the RRBZ**

**Me: No they're only in this chapter.**

**Girls: Good.**

**Twins: I can't believe how many fans we have.**

**Me: Neither can I.**

**Hikaru: Hey who do you like more? Me or Kaoru?**

**Me: Kaoru.**

**Kaoru: Why?**

**Me: Cause your older brother makes a fuss over nothing. Read and review folks.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Momoko POV

The Ouran Host Club hung out at the lab while we went to school. Since they're rich and everything, they wouldn't fit in with a 'commoner' school, but Haruhi came along since she's poor like us. "So where do you guys go to school at?" she asked.

"Tokyo High." I said. "You'll like it there."

"Except the homework." groaned Buttercup**(Rememebr from last chapter?)**. We walked through the gate when I heard a "Hey Momoko!" We turned around and I said "Oh great." It was Sakamoto, the school's prankster. Everyone hates him. "Hey." I said flatly.

"Hey Miyako and Kaoru." he said.

"Why hello Sakamoto." said Miyako. Why is she being so polite when she hates him too? Guess that's Miyako. "Hi." said Buttercup flatly. We got away from him and Haruhi said "Who's that?"

"Sakamoto." I said. "He's the prankster."

"One time Momoko had a crush on him." said Buttercup elbowing me.

"He had a crush on me." I said. Turns out, Haruhi had the same class schedule as we did so we showed her around the school before class started. "Everyone this is Haruhi Fujioka." said Mrs. Keen. At lunch, we saw Himeko and her posy walk up to her. "Here we go." said Kaoru.

"Just so you know _I'm_ the star." said Himeko. "So don't steal my spotlight." She went back to her seat and left Haruhi dumbfounded. "And she is." she said.

"Himeko Shirogane." I said. "The richest girl in school."

"And the school's drama queen." said Miyako.

"All she cares about is attention." said Buttercup.

"So basically she's a pain in the ass?" asked Haruhi.

"You said it." I said sweatdropping. Son, school was over and we went back to the lab. "Good things you guys came just in time." said Ken.

"We pikced up a monster da wan." said Peach.

"Mojo?" I asked.

"Fuzzy?" asked Miyako.

"Princess?" asked Buttercup.

"Anyone but the Rowdyruffs." we said in unison.

"Not them." said Ken. "Look." We went to the lab and saw

"Taka-chan!?" asked Miyako.

"_That's_ Takaaki?" asked Tamaki.

"So you're boyfriend's a werewolf?" asked Hikaru.

"Who knew." said Buttercup.

_Hyper Blossom_

_Rolling Bubbles_

_Powered Buttercup_

We flew to the city to see some cars on top of each other, and some buildings slightly destroyed. "I can't believe Taka-chan did this." said Bubbles.

"Believe it sister." I said. "There he is." I said pointing to the park. "Let's get this over with." said Buttercup as she got her hammer.

"Wait." said Bubbles flying in front of her. "He may be a werewolf but he's still my friend."

"Friend or not we have to stop him." said Buttercup. "Sorry Bubs."

"How much I hate to say it, she's right." I said. "We have to do something."

"Just think Him caused him to be like this." said Buttercup.

"But Him's destroyed." said Bubbles.

"Pretend." Buttercup and I said in unison. Bubbles put a hand to her head to think. "Let's do it." she said.

"That's the Bubbles I know." said Buttercup while smirking. "Hey Takaaki!" Takaaki turned around and roared. "Now Taka-chan." said Bubbles. "Be a good boy and turn back to normal."

"I don't think he'll do that." I said sweatdropping.

_Shooting Yoyo_

Takaaki is one hell of a hard target, He grabbed my yoyo and started throwing it everywhere, making it hit buildings. "Let me try." said Buttercup.

_Hurricane Lutz_

Takaaki made her spin faster than usual and she passed out while spinning. "I'm dead." she groaned.

"Let me handle this." said bubbles.

"Do you even know what to do?" I asked.

"Sure." said Bubbles

_Balloon Catcher_

"Nice one." I said. "Now to bring him back to the lab."

"What happened?" asked Buttercup. "Why is the world spinning?"

"Let's get back to the lab." I said. So we carried the bubble in the lab and the Host Club stared. "What does he really look like?" asked Haruhi.

"That's a big puppy." said Honey-senpai.

"It's a wolf." Mori-senpai corrected him. So the Professor scanned Takaaki and he was back to normal. "He's cute." said Tamaki. "He can almost be a host."

"Quick." I said. "Let's get him back before he wakes up." Bubbles and Buttercup ndded as we flew him to the hospital before the doctors noticed his absence. "And once again Powerpuff Z saves the day." I said when we were back at the lab.

"And we're having a big dinner to celebrate." said the Professor. My eyes lit up. "Great!" I yelled as I ran to the kitchen.

Miyako POV

"Is she always like this?" Tamaki asked me. I nodded. "Yea but you'll get used to it."

"You better not eat all of it!" yelled Buttercup as she yelled after Momoko. "Is _she_ always like this?" the twins asked in unison.

"They're in a competition to see who's leader." I said.

**Me: Sorry it took so long. I had no ideas.**

**Tamaki: At least you got something.**

**Me: Shut up phony prince. There's only one prince there is and he's in another anime.**

**Tamaki: Who is the guy!? I'm gonna kill him!**

**Me: But that would disappoint all of his fans and they'll come to kill you.**

**Tamaki: O_O Who is he?**

**Me: Hotori Tadase from Shugo Chara. He's a real Pri-I mean king.**

**Tamaki: You just said he was a prince.**

**Me: Don't say that word!**

**Tadase: BOW DOWN ROYAL SUBJECTS!**

**Me: Rima get a bucket!**

**Rima: If you say so.**

**Tadase: READ AND REVIEW YOU COMMONERS!**


End file.
